


Icy Spirit

by elyador



Category: Snow Queen (2002)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyador/pseuds/elyador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of the missing scene from Snow Queen (2002), where Kai kisses the Snow Queen for the second time.<br/>Wrote this ages ago and complete forgot about it until recently<br/>ENJOY!<br/>Please Comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Spirit

**}~{**

He pushed the frozen door open and walked inside. There she was on the bed. The Snow Queen sleeping so perfectly Kai just wanted to watch her. He drew closer to the side of her bed and lent in to kiss her on those cold lips.  
Just as he was about to though something made him stop. He remembered Gerda.  
The Snow Queen could sense that Kai was ready for his second kiss, even if he was a small bit reluctant to receive it. She sat up and kissed Kai.  
The coldness shocked him at first, but only at first, then he sank into it. His once dark eyes seemed to grow paler as the coldness swept through, right into his heart. He wanted more but she wouldn’t let him.  
Kai closed his eyes for only a moment, but when he opened them again he was walking with her on what seemed like the top of the world. He realised that something in his vision had changed.  
To his eyes no creature on earth was more perfect or beautiful then the Snow Queen.

  
**}~{**   



End file.
